Gensekigakure
Gensekigakure(原石,Gensekigakure no Sato; literally meaning "Village Hidden by Gemstones "; also known as "Village Hidden in the Gemstones" or "Hidden Gemstone Village") is the hidden village of the Land of Crystal. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Gensekigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Gensekikage. There have been five official Gensekikage, the most recent being Victoria. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Gensekikage Monument which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Gensekikage engraved on it. Although Genseki which would later become known as the most powerful village possessing an elite military corps, much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the end of the Third Shinobi World War, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, and has great military power and influence. The shinobi of this village wear blue or red shirts which may or may not have swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching colored pants over a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. Founding Before the ninja villages came into being, there was the Era of the Warring Clans when ninja were organized into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. The First Three World Wars Genseki took part in the first three Shinobi World Wars. Fourth Shinobi war Gensekigakure joined other ninja villages to defeat the Akatsuki. Government Type o Democracy  Executive • Gensekikage  Legislative • Genseki council o Shinobi  Gensekikage  Village Elders  Clan Heads  Elite personal o Civilian  Business owners  Bankers  Elite personal  Judicial • Genseki council Protection Ocean •Special trees that produce a genjutsu-like effect, thus protecting the village from invaders. •Sensing System Technique •Intent – base wards •Weather protection ward •Insect and animal protection ward •Dangerous insects and animals Locations Academy • Akagahara • Samurai Bridge • Dango Shop • Falls of Truth • Night Temple • Land of Night bounty station • Tsuki no kage Monument • Tsuki no kage Residence • Jofuku Forest • Mount Jofuku • Jōnin Standby Station • Genseki Archive Library • Genseki Aviary • Genseki Cemetery • Genseki Hospital • Genseki Hot Springs • Genseki Library • Genseki Ninja Tool Research Facility: Detached Office • Genseki OrpGensekige • Genseki Sealed Hall • Genseki Strict Correctional Facility • Gensekigakure Intelligence Division • Kikyō Castle • Memorial Stone • Mission Assignment Desk • Naka River • Naka Shrine • Nara Clan Forest • Ramen Ichiraku • Sealing Room • Shukuba Town • Shushuya • Source of the Ryūmyaku • Night Monument • Tailed Beast Temple • Zeroth Training Ground • Third Training Ground • Forty-Fourth Training Ground • Uchiha Senbei • Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple • Valley of Judgment • Valley of the End • Yakiniku Q • Yamanaka Flowers • Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi Clan Memorial Tailed Beast and other beast Black Shadow • Nine-Tailed Demon Fox • Six-Tails • Zero-Tails • Five – Headed snake • Five – tailed wolf • Three-Headed Guardian Beast Organization Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Genseki • Communications Team • Cypher Division • Daimyō Protection Squad • Gensekikage Guard Platoon • Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party • Intelligence Division • Genseki Barrier Team • Genseki Council • Genseki Cryptanalysis Team • Genseki Medic Corps • Genseki Military Police Force • Genseki Torture and Interrogation Force • Twelve Guardian Ninja • Surprise Attack Division • Gemstones's ANBU o Hunter – nin • Logistical Support and Medical Division • Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon • Sealing Team • Sensor Division Clans Aburame clan • Akimichi clan • Buki clan • Hyūga clan • Kaguya clan • Kurama clan • Mahō clan • Nara clan • Hatake clan • Shishi clan • Shūkyō clan • Oto clan • Tsuchigumo clan • Uchiha clan • Uzumaki clan • Yamanaka clan • Kesshō clan • Yami clan • Yōgan clan • Yuki clan • Tenkō clan • Temujin clan • Shizen clan • Ranmaru clan • Sentō clan • Mineraru clan Trivia Gensekigakurea population size of five out of five stars, a military strength of five out of five stars, and an economic strength of five out of five stars. It has the greatest population of all the five main shinobi villages.